Shooting Star
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Might be a bit...odd...at first. How Aqua, Ventus and Terra might've been found. Multi-chapter.


Kingdom Hearts: Shooting Star

KK: OMG! I recently watched a walkthrough of Birth by Sleep and I LOVED IT! And so, after reading a few KH3 fics, I wanted to try one! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Hey look, a shooting star! Make a wish, maybe it'll come true!_

_You're next adventure is coming quickly, young one. I hope you are ready. An enemy you have never heard of will prove to be difficult to defeat. But do not fear, you will make many new friends..._

Sora felt himself land on a platform. He reconnized the doves flying away to show what was on the platform. It was the usual. Him, with the Kingdom Key and his friends. The background was Destiny Islands, he thought.

"A new journey?" He wonders before seeing dusks rise from the ground. Wait, no, these weren't dusks. The were... blue? With red eyes? What was going on!? A quick fight decided the winner and Sora follows the pathway to a second platform. This one was of a girl with black hair. She looked like Kairi, but was wearing the black cloak Organazation XIII always wore. The four people in the cirucles were... Roxas? Sora, Axel and Kairi. Odd... He didn't reconize the background area.

More of the dusk wanntabes appeared.

_Unversed._

"Wha-?" Sora barely gasps before having to defend himself from the 'Unveresd'. He wins again, of course. Sora follows yet another pathway up to a third platform. This time it was of a boy. "Roxas?" Sora couldn't help asking himself. But still, it couldn't have been. He looked like him, yes, but the clothes were different. Sora noticed that this Roxas-look-alike was the only person on the platform. The circles formed a pattern that looked sort of like a snowflake. Or maybe...

The keyblade-wielder took out his lucky charm. He held it up to the picture. No, not so much a snowflake now. It looked more like the charm, but with an extra... stem? Leaf? Sora wasn't quite sure what to call it.

Before he could do anything, the charm started glowing. As did the platform.

_Wind, Water, and Earth... Please find them._

_Please, Sora..._

_Sora..._

_"Sora...!"_

Sora felt someone pushing him. The familiar voices of Riku and Kairi filled his ears. "Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi laughed. Sora grinned, pushing himself up. "Quit joking around, you two," Riku smirks, "We have a mission."

Kairi nods. Sora stares at him a few seconds before placing his hands behind his head. "Cool! What's going on?"

"We're not completely sure. King Mickey sent us a letter telling us it was urgent. We're supposed to meet him in half-an-hour." Riku tells them. Sora and Kairi nearly fall over.

"30 minutes!?" Kairi gasps, "That's not much of a warning!"

With only thirty minutes, everything startes quickly. The three arrive four minutes late, though. "Donald, Goofy!" The two are immediatly tackled by their brunette friend.

* * *

Where am I? Oh, that's right, I'm in the darkness. How long have I been here? I don't really know. A month? Two months? A year? Three years? An entire decade? Even a century?

I remember saving Terra. Or did I? Or did I really save Xehanort? And how is Ven? Is he still sleeping? Did he wake up?

Will I ever get out of here?

* * *

_Master Aqua..._

I jump at the sudden voice. Everyone else continues talking, as if nothing happened. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask. They all give me strange looks. "Hear what?" Kairi asks.

_Please find Master Aqua..._

"That!"

Now everyone heard it. Kind Mickey looks surprised, "That's one of the people we're looking for!"

Riku shakes his head. "So you're telling me this mission is a search-and-rescue?" Donald and Goofy look at each other before nodding.

The Kairi and I fall over. Riku sighs and asks, "Who are we looking for?" Mickey replies, "Before we can start with that, we need to go to Master Yen Sid's Tower. He told me he needed to tell us something important."

And, with that, we rush to Yen Sid's place.

* * *

KK: Yeah, it's short... I know... And it sort of stinks, in my opinion. But later chapters will get better, I promise! So stick around, please! And maybe...

...Review?


End file.
